Triple Slice
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Pertama, saat aku tak diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Kirkland lagi. Kedua, saat ia berselingkuh dengan wanita bernama Jeanne itu. Ketiga, ia malah membawa luka lama yang kuderita selama dua puluh tahun. FACE FAMILY! M-PREG! FrUK, Americest!


"_Kakak… aku mencintai Francis. Kumohon, biarkan aku menikah dengannya!" aku mendesak Kak Allistor, kakakku sekaligus yang tertua di antara anggota keluargaku, agar aku dapat menikah dengan Francis, kekasihku. Peter, adikku, hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tembok karena tidak bisa mendukungku. Aku mengerti itu, ia masih terlalu kecil._

_PLAK._

_Sudah dua kali sejak aku bicara pada Kak Allistor, aku ditamparnya. Ia terlihat amat murka. Wajahnya menjadi semerah rambutnya sekarang._

"_Jangan bercanda! Kau laki-laki, tak bisa menikah dengan laki-laki! Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan!" teriak Kak Allistor penuh kemarahan. Aku memegangi pipi kiriku dengan sebelah tangan._

_Pedih. Rasanya sangat sakit._

"_Ta-tapi, Kak… Aku benar-benar mencintai Francis…" lirihku, berharap Kak Allistor akan mendengarkan dan meluluhkan hatinya untuk keputusanku._

"_Memangnya dia juga benar-benar mencintaimu? Sadarlah, Arthur! Dia membohongimu!" Kak Allistor memegang kedua sisi kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat, meski ia terlihat marah, sebenarnya ia khawatir padaku._

"_Tentu dia mencintaiku, Kak! Aku tahu itu! Aku bisa melihat dari matanya!" air mataku mulai meleleh. Francis, cepatlah datang…_

_Ya, katanya nanti Francis akan datang ke rumah untuk minta restu dari Kak Allistor dan Peter. Ia bilang untuk mencoba dari aku dulu, baru nanti, jika ditolak, Francis bilang ia akan datang._

_Tapi, setelah kutelepon dia, kenapa ia belum datang?_

_Jangan-jangan, benar kata Kak Allistor?_

_Tidak, aku tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Aku tahu Francis mencintaiku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi._

"_Artie!" tepat ketika Kak Allistor hendak menamparku kembali –untuk menyadarkanku, katanya-, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Dengan Francis yang berdiri di ambang pintu disertai deru napasnya yang terengah._

"_Francis!" aku berlari ke arah Francis, dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekapku begitu erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskanku._

"_Kau, Francis! Akan menyesal telah mengambil adikku dan kakak Peter!" tunjuk Kak Allistor tepat di depan Francis._

"_Aku mencintai Arthur! Dia akan menikah denganku, kau tak berhak mengaturnya!" dengan berani, Francis melawan kakakku. Tidak, jangan, Francis. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melawan Kak Allistor._

"_Tentu aku berhak! Aku adalah kakaknya!" Kak Allistor membentak Francis. Tidak, kumohon! Hentikan!_

"_Meski begitu, kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur dengan siapa ia akan menikah!" bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata itu dari mulutnya, dekapan Francis padaku semakin mengerat._

"_CUKUUP!"_

_Kami bertiga seketika mengalihkan pandangan. Ke arah satu-satunya orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersembunyi di balik tembok. Peter._

"_Cukup, Kak Allistor, Kak Arthur… jangan berkelahi… kumohon…" lirih Peter sambil menangis. Aku, Francis, dan Kak Allistor terdiam. Malu karena pertengkaran kami dilerai oleh seorang anak kecil._

"_Kak Arthur, jangan pergi…" Peter mulai menangis. Aku melepas pelukanku dari Francis, dan berbalik memeluk adik kesayanganku itu._

"_Kakak akan kembali…" aku mengucap janji pada adikku. Ketika mendengar itu, aku dapat merasakan tangisannya semakin kencang, dan pelukannya semakin erat._

"_Arthur, kau hanya punya dua pilihan…" Kak Allistor berucap dingin. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sembari meneguk ludah tegang. Aku sangat tahu kalau ia serius._

"_Kau tetap bersama kami, dan lupakan Francis. Atau…" Kak Allistor menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku menggigit bibirku, menunggu._

"_Pergilah bersama Francis…" mendengar ini, hatiku melonjak girang, sebelum ia melanjutkan…_

"_Tapi sebagai gantinya, jangan pernah mengingat kalau kau dulunya adalah anggota keluarga Kirkland…"_

* * *

.

.

Triple Slice

Disclaimer:

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Scotland © ? (Siapa pun yang menciptakan karakter & nama Scott, saya pinjem bentar boleh? #plak)

Rate:

T menjurus ke M

Genre:

Family, Romance

Chara:

Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), Peter Kirkland, Jeanne D'Arc, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda

Pairing:

FrUK, Americest, nyempil FrancisJeanne, PruCan, ma AmePan

Warning:

Shonen-ai, M-PREG, OOC, FACE Family, sangat sinetron, alur kecepetan, abal, jelek, entah panjang entah pendek, mengerikan, tak layak baca, dapat menyebabkan katarak pada mata Anda, tidak suka jangan baca.

Ingat, ini fic OOC! Jangan sampai kalian ngamuk karena watak para chara sangat berbeda dengan aslinya.

Summary:

Irisan pertama, saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Francis dan kemudian keluargaku tidak menganggapku lagi. Irisan kedua, saat kuketahui Francis hanya membohongiku, dan aku pergi meninggalkannya. Irisan ketiga, saat anak yang kulahirkan mencintai anak Francis, yang juga adalah anakku.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur. Huft, setidaknya hari ini aku bisa mendinginkan pikiranku sejenak.

Tak kusangka, ingatan tentang hari itu, masih menyangkut dalam otakku. Masih tersisa dengan lengkap semua kronologis kejadiannya. Masih kuingat kata per kata yang keluar dari mulut Kak Allistor, yang mengusirku. Masih kuingat rasa sakit yang mengiris hatiku ketika Kak Allistor mengucapkan kata itu. Masih kuingat dengan jelas…

Keputusanku setelah itu, yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan jika aku akan pergi bersama Francis.

Aku… sedikit menyesal, dengan keputusanku. Tapi… aku juga bahagia bersama Francis sekarang, jadi kujalani hidupku seperti tak terjadi apa pun.

"Artie, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga 'dia' baik-baik, ya," Francis pamit padaku sembari mengecup perutku pelan. Aku tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ah, sekarang aku jadi jarang marah dengannya, biasanya, jika Francis sudah menyentuhku seperti itu, aku akan marah-marah.

Tapi kali ini kumaafkan. Karena aku juga tak ingin 'dia' yang ia maksud jadi pemarah juga sepertiku.

Benar, 'dia' itu adalah janin dalam kandunganku ini. Usianya baru enam minggu. Begitu kata dokter yang memeriksaku. Aku senang dengan kehadiran anak ini, jadi aku dan Francis tidak kesepian, dan keluarga kami akan lebih hangat nantinya.

Aku membelai perutku lembut. Ah, ia bergerak. Menendang kecil perutku yang masih datar. Aku tersenyum manis dengan perbuatannya, ia sangat aktif meski baru berada dalam kandungan.

"Aku tak sabar melihat wajahmu. Nanti panggil aku 'Ayah', ya…" aku senang, dengan adanya anak ini, pernikahan kami akan diakui orang-orang.

"Nanti kau akan jadi anak seperti apa, ya? Mirip aku, atau mirip Francis?" aku bertanya sendirian, walau kutahu, anak dalam perutku ini tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Yah, aku yakin kau akan mirip Francis, tidak tahu kenapa," ucapku lagi. Sebenarnya aku jujur, aku memang merasa dia akan mirip dengan Francis, dengan alasan yang tak kuketahui.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa lapar. Francis bilang, jika aku yang memasak, maka wujudnya selalu seperti batu bara yang pahit dan tak enak. Huh, padahal itu _scone_ yang paling kukuasai dan bergizi, dia tidak tahu makanan sehat, sih.

Dan biasanya, ia yang akan memasak makanan untukku. Memang, aku mengakui masakan buatannya enak, tapi aku yakin pasti lebih enak _scone_ buatanku!

KRIIIING.

"T-tunggu! Aku segera mengangkatnya!" aku berlari tergesa tatkala mendengar dering telepon memenuhi rumah. Aku yang sedang mencuci pakaian, segera meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan menuju ruang tengah, tempat telepon berada.

"Ya?" aku menjawab telepon, bisa kudengar orang yang berada di seberang menghela napas sebelum menyahut.

"_Ah, Artie, kau yang di sana?"_

"Francis? Iya, ini aku, ada apa?" aku bersorak girang dalam hati, karena biasanya Francis tak pernah meneleponku saat jam kerjanya.

"_Artie, nanti aku akan pulang larut. Tidak apa, 'kan?"_

"Pulang larut? Kenapa?" raut wajah senangku seketika berubah menjadi sedih, Francis tidak akan di sisiku seharian ini. Aku akan kesepian.

"_Aku kerja lembur. Tidak apa, 'kan? Nanti aku beri oleh-oleh, kau mau apa?"_

"A-aku mau kue kecil yang dijual dekat stasiun itu…" aku berucap lirih. Tidak, Francis, aku tidak mau oleh-oleh yang kau berikan. Aku mau kau ada di sisiku setelah kau pulang kerja…

"_Tentu saja, Artie! Nah, aku tutup dulu, ya."_

"Baik, terima kasih, Francis…" aku menutup telepon itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Malam ini, aku akan sendirian.

Yah, mungkin sekali-sekali, bolehlah Francis lembur. Aku tak akan keberatan.

Tapi, rasanya akan sepi.

Sebab, biasanya kami akan bercanda bersama setelah ia mandi dan makan malam.

Menonton televisi bersama, makan kue. Dan membuat jus bersama.

Itu semua kami lakukan berdua.

Yah, mungkin aku harus terbiasa melakukan hal-hal itu tanpa Francis yang berada di sampingku.

Tidak apalah…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dingin…

Malam ini, dingin sekali…

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada selimut, dan bergelung di dalamnya.

Masih terasa dingin…

Aku yang akhirnya tidak bisa tidur, menyibak selimutku, dan memperhatikan jam.

11.43

Larut sekali. Francis belum pulang?

Kulihat sisi kasur di sebelahku kosong. Ia belum pulang, atau jangan-jangan tidur di sofa?

Aku menggerakkan kakiku ke arah ruang tamu, siapa tahu dia sudah pulang dan tidur di sofa.

"Francis?" aku bertanya mencari keberadaannya.

Tidak ada…

Tidak ada siapa pun yang tidur di sofa. Di mana dia?

Aku mencari ke segala penjuru rumah. Namun tak kutemukan sosok Francis di mana pun.

Tuhan, di mana dia?

Apa dia belum pulang?

Tapi, ini sudah terlalu larut. Tak mungkin masih ada orang keluyuran di jalanan.

Aku khawatir sekali. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya…

"Aku pulang…" ah, suara itu!

"Francis!" aku segera membuka pintu ruang tamu. Tanganku langsung kugerakkan untuk melingkar di bahunya, aku memeluknya.

"Uwaa! Artie, kau masih bangun?" ia bertanya penuh keheranan.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa pulang selarut ini? Aku khawatir, tahu!" aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Kuharap, dengan begitu aku bisa meringankan rasa khawatirku yang berlebihan.

"Maaf, Artie. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Ini, kubawakan kue yang kau minta tadi…" Francis membalas pelukanku erat. Hanya sekejap, karena ia sudah melepaskanku ketika ia bilang membawa kue.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu…" aku menerima kotak kue itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut dan pelan, sebelum mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Ahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, Artie!" ia tertawa. Aku menautkan kedua alisku –yang katanya- tebal, dengan kesal.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Aku khawatir begini, kau malah tertawa! Pasang muka tak bersalah pula!" kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia malah tertawa seakan mengejekku.

"Uhh, kau memang manis sekali, Artie…" dengan tenangnya –dan jangan lupakan muka tak bersalahnya itu-, ia malah mencubiti pipiku.

Aku membalikkan badanku, hendak pergi ke ruang tengah dan memakan kue sambil menonton televisi. Sebelum sepasang tangan menyergapku dan mengunci seluruh gerakanku.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi~?" ia berucap manja sembari mendesah tepat di telingaku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding dan darahku mendesir. Seakan naik seluruhnya ke wajahku.

"A-aku mau makan kue! Lepaskan!" aku meronta. Francis menyingkap bajuku dan membelai perutku.

Hangat…

"Bagaimana keadaan'nya'?" ia bertanya, sambil mengecup bahuku pelan.

"Ba-baik. Aku tak melakukan pekerjaan berat, kok!" kupastikan, wajahku sudah amat memerah sekarang. Belaian Francis akan perut dan bahuku sangat lembut dan memabukkanku.

"Yang benar? Wah, aku sangat merindukan kalian…" Francis memelukku dari belakang. Aku yang merasa sesak, segera melepas pelukan Francis dan menatapnya lurus.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya. Aku menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Mau makan kue, sambil menonton televisi," aku menenteng kantong kue yang dibawa Francis, dan pasang posisi di depan televisi.

"Aku akan menemanimu," Francis tersenyum lembut. Ia melepas sepatunya, dan beranjak ke kamar untuk mengganti kemejanya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Ah, mungkin ia lelah bekerja hingga selarut ini.

Merasa kasihan, aku ikut masuk ke dalam kamar secara diam-diam, maksudku ingin mengejutkannya. Kulihat Francis sedang membuka pakaiannya, dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di tubuhnya.

Itu… _kissmark_?

Di leher, dada, bahu, dan punggungnya.

Aku mengernyit, seingatku, kami belum pernah melakukan itu selama aku hamil.

Tidak mungkin itu sisa yang dulu. Sudah dua bulan berlalu.

Jangan-jangan dia…

"Francis, itu apa?" aku bertanya, tapi kurasa, seperti menyelidik. Francis menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum seolah mengerti.

"Ini? Bukannya ini bekasmu, Artie?" aku terhenyak. Seketika, aku teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

Saat aku yang kedinginan.

Ah, aku salah sangka. Kukira Francis selingkuh.

Aku percaya, Francis tidak akan selingkuh.

Dia mencintaiku.

Aku sangat mempercayainya.

Tapi sejak saat itu, Francis selalu kerja lembur. Aku yang kebingungan, hanya mengiyakan saja permintaannya saat kami berbicara di telepon. Biasanya, ia akan pulang tengah malam, atau bahkan dini hari.

"Francis, hari ini juga?" tanyaku ketika pagi menjelang. Francis memasang sepatunya dengan tergesa, bahkan mungkin hampir melupakan pertanyaanku.

"Iya, Artie. Maafkan aku, ya, malam ini kau sendiri lagi," ia mengecup keningku perlahan. Sembari tangannya membelai perutku yang semakin membesar dari hari ke hari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Tapi bawakan aku minuman dingin, ya…" aku berlirih pelan. Tidak, yang kuinginkan sebenarnya bukan minuman dingin, kue, atau makanan ringan di tengah malam. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah Francis yang memelukku dengan hangat di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Tentu saja. Apa pun untukmu, Artie!" Francis melambaikan tangannya padaku untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan pandangan yang aku artikan, 'aku tidak ingin kau lembur lagi, Francis. Temani aku untuk malam ini saja.'

Karena, aku akan kesepian lagi. Aku akan sendirian lagi. Aku akan hidup seperti tak memiliki pendamping. Aku akan berada di rumah seperti hanya akulah penghuni rumah itu. Aku akan tidur tanpa hangatnya pelukan yang merengkuh tubuhku dalam kedinginan. Aku akan terancam bahaya, karena tak ada yang melindungi aku.

Bisa-bisa, nanti ada rampok, dan mereka berniat membunuhku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Pikiranku itu kutepis jauh-jauh. Aku harus berpikir positif. Mungkin Francis bekerja lembur untuk menambah gajinya. Karena aku selalu menghancurkan dapurnya –katanya, sih, seperti itu-.

Tapi kalau sudah setiap hari, bukan lembur namanya.

Aku sedikit curiga.

Ah, sudahlah. Barangkali, ia memang ingin lembur untuk menambah gaji. Mungkin saja.

Namun akhirnya, aku yang penasaran, pergi ke tempat kerjanya pada sore hari. Tepat setelah ia meneleponku ingin menanyakan perihal minuman dingin yang mau kupesan.

"Mmm… katanya, di sekitar sini kantornya. Tapi yang mana?" aku menggenggam erat pinggiran kemejaku.

'Tidak terlalu terlihat,' aku membatin ketika melihat perut buncitku yang tertutupi pakaian. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu terlihat.

Aku masuk ke ruang kerja tempat Francis. Ia tidak terlihat, ada di mana?

"Permisi, di mana Francis?" aku bertanya pada seorang karyawan yang duduk di sebelah meja Francis. Ia terlihat bingung pada awalnya.

"Francis? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi, memangnya kenapa?"

Eh?

Aku terkejut. Ia bilang nanti akan lembur, kenapa sudah pulang?

"Lho? Bukannya dia lembur?" tanyaku lagi.

"Siapa bilang? Francis Bonnefoy itu maksudmu, 'kan? Dia tidak pernah lembur, kok. Setelah sore hari ia akan pergi ke bar," karyawan itu mengemas barang-barangnya. Aku terkesiap. Francis tidak pernah lembur?

"Ah, terima kasih, Tuan…"

"Antonio," potongnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu memperhatikanku dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Kau sedang hamil, ya? Ah, iya! Bodohnya aku! Kau pasti Arthur, istrinya Francis! Jalan jauh begitu tidak apa-apa?" Antonio berkata ceria sambil membuka resleting tasnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok," aku menjawab kikuk. Jujur, Francis saja tidak pernah peduli denganku, ia hanya peduli dengan anak yang kukandung ini saja.

"Nanti kalau terlalu letih, istirahat saja. Nah, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," Antonio menyerahkan benda yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya itu padaku.

Selembar foto.

Benar, hanya selembar.

Dengan gambar Francis yang…

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

"Antonio, apa maksudnya ini?" aku amat terkejut. Antonio mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti aku mengambil foto ini di klub malam."

Kalau Francis ke klub malam, aku bisa toleransi sedikit.

Tapi, kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa terima.

Ia, Francis, sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Entah siapa.

Bahkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju wanita itu.

"Kau ada di sana saat kejadiannya?" sungguh, hatiku amat sakit saat melihat ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, Francis akan selingkuh dariku.

"Iya. Dia sudah kuperingatkan, agar mengingat istri. Tapi tak mau mendengar. Aku selalu melihat dia bersama Jeanne setiap malam di klub itu," tanganku terkepal kesal. Tidak mungkin!

"Jangan bercanda… tak mungkin Francis selingkuh dariku…" rasanya, aku ingin menangis. Aku tak percaya dengan semua omongan Antonio, tapi foto itu…

"Kuakui, kau memang manis. Tapi, Francis itu playboy, dia akan dengan mudah meninggalkan pasangannya dan berpaling dengan yang lain. Seperti sekarang ini," ucapnya penuh kejujuran. Yah, walaupun aku baru bertemu Antonio hari ini, namun entah kenapa aku bisa mempercayai setiap kata dalam ucapannya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" meski begitu, aku tetap bertanya.

"Itu terserah kau. Kalau mau mengeceknya, klub malam itu berada tak jauh dari sini. Tinggal belok kiri saja di perempatan," ia menunjuk jendela luar ruangan itu. Aku memandu mataku untuk mengikuti arah tunjukan jemarinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Antonio," pamitku sambil berbalik dengan pilu. Aku rasa, dengan Antonio sampai menunjukkan lokasi klub malam itu, dia tidak bohong.

"Tentu, Arthur. Hati-hati."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan kini, berdirilah aku.

Bersembunyi di balik jendela bar yang gelap.

Tidak gelap-gelap amat, sih. Setidaknya masih ada cahaya remang-remang berkelap-kelip dengan warna pelangi menerangi ruangan itu.

Berharap melihat kenyataan akan foto itu.

Semoga saja Antonio berbohong, dengan begitu aku akan lega.

Ng?

Francis dan Jeanne yang ada di foto itu?

Ah, ternyata Antonio tak berbohong. Dia jujur sebagaimana dengan foto yang ia tunjukkan.

Aku berlari pulang. Tak sanggup melihat lebih lanjut lagi.

Rasanya, dadaku terbakar. Sakit sekali.

Aku harus segera pulang sebelum gelap. Atau nanti aku yang buta jalan ini tak bisa pulang.

"Aku pulang…" ucapku terengah ketika sudah membuka dan membanting pintu rumahku. Ah, bodohnya aku, buat apa mengucapkan salam masuk rumah kalau hanya aku sendiri yang ada di sana?

Biarlah, setidaknya aku bisa tenang sedikit.

Malam ini aku tak akan membuat makan malam. Biarkan aku santai sedikit. Francis juga sedang bersantai bersama wanita di seberang sana, bukan?

Ah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai jahat?

Tak apa, Francis duluan yang jahat padaku, kok. Hal seperti ini wajar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

TOK TOK.

"Artie, buka pintunya, ini aku…" ya, ya, jelas aku mendengarnya, Francis tercinta. Jangan mengamuk, hanya tak dibukakan pintu selama satu jam saja sudah ribut begitu. Dasar kekanakan.

"Artie, ini tidak lucu. Bukakan pintunya!" wah, dia terlihat marah. Kau pikir aku akan segera membuka pintunya?

Hihihi, aku memakan keripik kentangku sambil terkikik geli sendiri. Film yang kutonton sebentar lagi sepertinya akan habis. Sesudah film itu habis, baru aku akan membukakan pintu untuk Francis. Hmm, aku harus menyusun rencana.

Aku lalu mengacak rambutku asal, membuang bungkus keripik kentangku, dan mematikan televisi setelah film buatan Amerika yang kutonton itu habis. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu depan, mengelabui Francis, begitu tujuanku.

"Ah, Francis. Ternyata kau sudah pulang… maafkan aku, aku lelah menunggu dan sangat mengantuk, jadi ketiduran. Karena kupikir nanti ada maling kalau aku tidak mengunci pintunya, makanya kukunci. Maaf, ya…" ucapku berlebihan. Aku ingin mengerjai Francis. Semoga dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Hng? Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali tunggu aku saja, ya. Aku juga lelah bekerja lembur semalaman untukmu," heh, seenaknya saja. Kau pikir aku semudah itu termakan omonganmu? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, sialan. Aku akan mengerjai dan menyiksamu pelan-pelan, seperti kau meninggalkanku dan seenaknya saja selingkuh di belakangku.

"Yah, kalau aku kuat menunggu, ya. Habisnya kau lama sekali, sih…" aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Tak mengurusnya. Biarkan saja.

Mungkin aku memang jahat. Tapi, kulakukan itu untuk pelampiasan rasa kesalku. Kalau aku melawan, aku takut Francis malah menyiksaku, dan akan berakhir dengan nasib anak yang kukandung. Kalau kudiamkan, rasanya sakit juga. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengerjainya sedikit. Supaya dia tahu rasa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari, kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku tersentak ketika kudapati diriku.

Gelap.

Astaga, tanganku terikat dengan tali. Dan mataku tertutup.

Apa yang terjadi?

Jangan-jangan…

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, ya, Artie…" suara itu… Francis!

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" aku berseru entah ke arah mana. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat. Gelap.

"Apa, ya? Menurutmu sendiri, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" ia balik bertanya. Aku terkesiap. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu?

"Maksudmu?" berpura-pura bodoh, aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Berharap yang kupikirkan barusan ternyata salah.

"Kemarin kau melihat Jeanne, 'kan? Menurutmu, apa dia cantik?" tanyanya kembali. Ya Tuhan, ternyata dia memang sudah tahu. Tapi, dari mana? Kumohon, tolong aku!

"Dia cantik, 'kan, Artie?"

Diam.

Hening.

'Ukh…'

"Aaa, kau mengakui dia cantik?" aku tak bisa menjawab itu. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuatku amat sakit dan terluka.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes. Aku baru mengetahui kalau aku menangis saat jemari Francis menyapu pipiku. "Kenapa kau menangis, Artie?" ungkapnya, terdengar khawatir. Namun aku tak akan tertipu!

"Diam!" desisku.

Ah, ternyata, Kak Allistor benar. Francis hanya membohongiku saja.

Kakak, aku menyesal karena tidak menuruti apa katamu.

Maafkan aku, Kak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ungh…" aku terbangun karena mendengar salah satu dari putraku menangis. Sepertinya, ia lapar.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya…" ucapku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Dua hari yang lalu, kedua putraku lahir. Benar, anakku kembar. Salah satunya mirip Francis. Dan aku sangat kesal dengan itu.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih tinggal di rumah Francis. Ia melepaskan ikatanku saat kubilang aku akan melahirkan.

Yah, meskipun hubungan kami tak sebaik dulu. Kurasa, itu bagus.

Karena sebentar lagi, aku ingin kabur dari rumah ini. Dengan membawa anak-anakku.

Tapi, apakah aku sanggup?

Maksudku, aku tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membesarkan keduanya seorang diri. Apa salah satu kutitipkan pada Kak Allistor dan Peter?

Tidak mungkin.

Bagaimanapun, aku harus mengambil salah satunya. Jika keduanya, aku khawatir uang yang kupunya tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kami.

Aku akan mengambil anakku. Satu. Yang tidak mirip dengan Francis, karena jika aku membawanya aku pasti teringat dengan Francis. Aku kasihan, dan rasanya tak mampu meninggalkannya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Semoga nanti anakku itu bahagia. Di mana pun ia berada.

"Ayo," aku menggendong anak itu. Bersiap membawanya pergi. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku melirik anakku yang satunya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal…" ucapku. Sambil menangis. Pada anak yang bahkan belum kuberi nama.

Ia menangis juga. Keras sekali.

Maafkan aku… tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu.

Karena, jika aku masih di sini, aku takut kita bertiga akan disiksa Francis.

Tidak, bukannya aku ingin mengorbankanmu. Hanya saja, jika aku memiliki cukup kekuatan dan uang, aku pasti membawamu.

Lagipula, kau mirip sekali dengan Francis. Aku yakin, ia akan menyayangimu karena kau darah dagingnya.

Jangan menangis. Kumohon…

Cukup, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi. Ketika kau sudah besar nanti…" aku mengecup pipi kenyalnya. Ia sangat imut.

Dan keimutannya itu, membuatku tak sanggup meninggalkannya.

Tapi, aku harus.

"Saat itu, panggil aku 'Ayah', ya…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

18 tahun kemudian…

"Ayah," aku tersentak. Hampir berteriak kalau saja suara Matthew itu tidak keras. Untung saja ia memiliki kelembutan melebihi seorang ibu. Jadinya, aku bisa tenang.

"Ada apa?" responku. Ia menunjukkan secarik kertas. "Apa itu?" aku bertanya. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di genggaman Matthew.

"Formulir pendaftaran khusus untuk masuk universitas di kota," jawabnya antusias.

"Formulir pendaftaran khusus? Itu, 'kan hanya untuk jalur undangan?" aku mengernyit heran.

"Benar, Ayah! Aku dapat jalur undangan! Dan hari ini juga aku mendapat formulir pendaftarannya! Ayo, isi, Ayah! Aku ingin masuk universitas!" ia berseru girang. Aku menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba, sorakan girang Matthew berhenti. Mungkin, ia sadar.

"Matthew, Ayah tak bisa mengisi ini. Ayah tak memiliki cukup uang untuk biaya pendidikanmu," kataku. Wajah Matthew jadi sangat lesu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya begitu.

"Ayah, aku, 'kan sudah susah-susah dapat jalur undangan… Kalau tak jadi masuk-"

"Ayah tahu itu. Tapi, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Untuk biaya SMA-mu dulu saja, Ayah sampai bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat sekaligus. Kau juga membantu Ayah dengan bekerja jadi loper koran," kupotong perkataan anakku itu. Wajahnya yang imut menjadi tambah imut karena dia cemberut.

"Tapi, aku ingin masuk universitas! Kalau tak masuk universitas, tak bisa jadi arkeolog, Ayah!" ah, ia mulai marah.

Memang, sejak kecil, Matthew berniat ingin menjadi arkeolog. Waktu kutanya alasannya, katanya ia senang meneliti artefak dan fosil. Bahkan, ia menyenangi pelajaran sejarah sejak dulu.

Aku tak tahan dengan permohonannya. Impiannya, yang sejak kecil ingin ia wujudkan. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan mimpi itu.

"Baiklah. Akan Ayah usahakan," kataku akhirnya. Menyerah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ayah!" senyum di wajah Matthew kembali merekah. Ia senang. Tentu saja.

Ah, apa pun untukmu, putraku.

Bahkan nyawaku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matthew Williams, anakku yang manis. Ia adalah anak yang kubawa dulu. Bagian dari dirinya yang mirip denganku hanya rambut pirangnya. Tapi itu tak apa.

Karena aku yang melahirkannya. Aku yang membesarkannya. Aku yang mendidiknya. Aku yang merawatnya.

Hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang.

Matthew pintar. Ia sangat sopan terhadap siapa pun, pemalu malah. Meski tubuhnya lemah dan gemulai seperti perempuan, tekadnya sangat besar untuk menjadi seorang arkeolog. Aku mendukungnya, walau kami tak memiliki banyak uang. Karena kuliah arkeologi membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Aku pergi dari Inggris. Ke Kanada. Aku meninggalkan semua yang kupunya di sana, dan memulai hidup baru bersama Matthew di sini. Aku bahkan menanggalkan nama Kirkland –atau Bonnefoy? Oh, entahlah- yang kusandang, dan merubahnya menjadi Williams. Kubilang pada Matthew, kalau aku adalah ayahnya, dan ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit di Inggris.

Aku tahu, aku telah membuat suatu kebohongan. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku hidup bahagia bersama putraku.

Dulu, aku telah menelepon Kak Allistor. Dan menceritakan semuanya. Pada awalnya, ia sangat marah. Tapi kemudian, aku mendengarnya menangis.

Ya, aku tahu, Kak Allistor menyayangiku. Ia bersyukur aku tak tinggal di Inggris lagi. Katanya, aku harus tetap di sini, jangan pernah ke Inggris lagi.

Selama delapan belas tahun ini, tak ada masalah. Tak ada terror atau apa pun dari Francis yang mengejarku.

Mungkin, ia telah melupakanku. Atau tak tahu kalau aku pindah ke Kanada. Baguslah.

Kami bahagia.

"Ayah!" Matthew memanggilku dari luar. Sepulang dari kuliahnya, biasanya Matthew akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _café_. Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang ia kerjakan –mungkin menjadi koki? Karena Matthew pintar memasak-, walau gajinya tak begitu seberapa, tapi cukuplah untuk menutupi kebutuhan kami dan biaya Matthew.

Untung saja, ia mendapat jalur undangan, dan beasiswa. Jadi aku dan dia tak begitu menguras tenaga karena bekerja.

"Kenapa, Matthew?" aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Kenapa dia pulang secepat ini? Biasanya ke tempat kerja dulu.

Aku melihatnya. Dia, Matthew, bersama seorang pemuda.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada pemuda itu.

"Dia kekasihku, Ayah! Namanya Alfred!" ujarnya ceria. Aku terkesiap.

Kekasih?

"Benarkah? Ayo, kalian berdua masuk dulu," kutawarkan mereka masuk. Sejak kapan Matthew-ku memiliki kekasih?

"Akan kusiapkan teh dan sedikit kue, tunggu sebentar," dan dengan perkataan itu, Matthew masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Silakan," Matthew meletakkan sepiring kue dan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda bernama Alfred itu.

"Namaku Alfred Jones. Salam kenal, Tuan Williams," ia mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku menyambutnya canggung.

Yah, terang saja begitu. Ini pertama kalinya Matthew memiliki kekasih. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang, 'mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku'.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanyaku. Entah pada siapa.

"Ng… karena jurusan yang kami pilih sama. Jadi sering bertemu," sudah kuduga, Matthew yang menjawab.

Aku memperhatikan Alfred yang menggenggam tangan Matthew. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Maksudku…

Alfred memiliki rambut _dirty blond_, sedangkan Matthew berambut pirang jernih. Alfred bermata safir, Matthew bermata violet.

Mereka seakan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi. Sangat serasi.

"Oh iya, Jones. Bisa kau jelaskan asal-usulmu? Maksudku, latar belakangmu, siapa ayah dan ibumu?" menyesap tehku dengan tenang, aku kembali bertanya. Dan jujur saja, teh buatan Matthew memang selalu enak.

"Ayahku orang Perancis. Dia sekarang berada di Inggris. Kalau ibuku, aku tak tahu. Karena ayahku bilang, ibuku meninggalkan aku ketika masih bayi," oh, ternyata ayahnya orang Perancis. Kembali, kuhirup tehku sambil merasakan aromanya dalam-dalam.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar.

Orang Perancis?

Tinggal di Inggris?

Ibunya meninggalkannya ketika masih bayi?

Jangan-jangan…

Ah, tak mungkin lah. Sebab Francis tak tahu menahu kalau aku pindah ke Kanada.

Lagipula, orang Perancis yang tinggal di Inggris, 'kan banyak.

"Emm, Matthew bilang, ibunya sudah meninggal. Benarkah itu?" kali ini, kubiarkan Alfred bertanya.

"Benar," jawabku singkat. Aku bangga pada Matthew, dia anak yang jujur. Dan aku sedih akan diriku sendiri. Aku adalah seorang pembohong.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya, dan di mana makamnya?" ungkap Alfred takut-takut.

Ukh, sudah kuduga ia akan bertanya ini. Apa yang harus kujawab?

Tuhan, tolong aku!

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Apa yang harus kujelaskan?

"Aku… tak ingin membahasnya," akhirnya, aku menjawab. Sedikit berbohong. Karena akulah ibu Matthew.

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku karena sudah bertanya seperti itu, Tuan Williams…" di luar dugaan, Alfred ternyata sopan juga.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar menyukai anakku? Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" baik, ini sebenarnya pertanyaan bodoh. Karena belum tentu ada jaminan anak bernama Alfred ini akan melindungi Matthew sepenuh hatinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini _hero, hero_ pasti akan melindungi orang yang ia sayangi," astaga, kutarik kata-kataku tadi.

Ternyata, di luar dugaan. Anak ini narsis juga.

Ck, Matthew. Kurasa kau salah pilih pasangan.

"Maafkan Alfred, Ayah. Dia memang sedikit narsis," Matthew, dia bukan 'sedikit' narsis lagi. Ia 'sangat' narsis.

"Mattie, kau jangan begitu. Aku ini _hero_ yang akan menyelamatkanmu!" dasar, memangnya kau pikir Matthew dalam bahaya? Dan apa katanya tadi?

"Mattie?" tanyaku sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan Williams. Ini cuma kebiasaan, Matthew suka memanggilku Alfie, dan aku memanggilnya Mattie," ya ampun, padahal aku yakin mereka baru bertemu selama dua tahun –yah, mengingat Matthew baru kuliah dua tahun yang lalu-. Tapi sudah ada panggilan sayang segala! Anak zaman sekarang!

Aku teringat, Francis yang sering memanggilku 'Artie'. Layaknya mereka yang seenaknya saling mengubah ujung nama.

Ah! Ini bukan saatnya mengingat hal itu! Menyakitkan!

"Begitu, ya? Hahaha…" aku tertawa tak nyaman. Yah, canggung seperti biasa.

"Jones, siapa nama ayahmu?"

Ah, pertanyaanku terpotong. Alfred merogoh kantong celananya, dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. "Maaf, Tuan Williams. Ada telepon dari ayahku," katanya, meminta izin padaku untuk keluar sebentar menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

Sayup-sayup, aku dapat mendengar pembicaraannya melalui ponsel. Seperti…

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja!"

Atau…

"Apa? Papa akan ke sini?"

Dan…

"Aku sudah punya pacar yang manis! Nanti akan kukenalkan!"

Yah, biasalah. Anak muda. Aku memakluminya.

"Tuan Williams, aku izin pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi bersama ayahku. Sampai jumpa, Mattie!" ia pamit tiba-tiba sambil mengambil jaket beserta tasnya.

"Tentu, Jones. Hati-hati," pesanku singkat.

Sepeninggalnya Alfred, aku menatap lembut Matthew yang duduk di hadapanku. "Menurut Ayah, Alfred bagaimana?" ia membuka suara. Sambil menunduk, mungkin takut aku akan memarahinya.

"Dia anak yang baik, menurut Ayah. Sayangnya Ayah belum tahu siapa ayahnya," kataku sambil menyenderkan punggung di sandaran sofa.

"Apa Ayah merestui hubunganku dengannya?" masih menunduk, Matthew berbicara kembali.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah Ayah tahu siapa ayahnya, akan Ayah pertimbangkan," aku menyesap tehku yang sudah disiapkan Matthew dari tadi. Putraku itu menghela napas panjang, barangkali ia lega.

Tapi, tidak denganku.

Aku masih sangat khawatir, kalau-kalau anak bernama Alfred itu adalah anak Francis.

Artinya, jika itu benar, maka dia adalah anakku.

Dan itu artinya –lagi-, Matthew, putraku yang kusayangi, telah menjalin hubungan dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu. Dan tak bisa membayangkannya.

Matthew tak boleh, akan kularang ia. Jika Francis benar-benar adalah ayah dari Alfred. Jika Alfred adalah anak kandungku. Jika Alfred adalah saudara Matthew.

Atau mungkin, ia adalah anak Francis dengan wanita bernama Jeanne itu?

Mungkin saja, sebab barangkali Francis telah membuang anak yang kulahirkan dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, meski Alfred adalah anak dari Jeanne dan Francis, tetap ia akan kularang untuk mendekati Matthew.

Bagaimanapun, Alfred –mungkin- adalah saudaranya. Tiri maupun kandung.

Oh, entahlah. Aku tak ingin dan tak bisa memikirkannya. Bayangan akan hal itu membuatku sakit.

"Ayah?"

Aku tersentak. Kulihat Matthew, dengan pandangan khawatirnya yang biasa, dan suara pelan manisnya yang juga selalu membuatku tenang. "Ya, Matthew?" balasku setelah kesadaranku dari lamunan akan bayangan yang kulihat tadi kembali.

"Ayah baik-baik saja? Wajah Ayah pucat," katanya. Aku menggeleng singkat. "Ayah tak apa-apa, Matthew."

Ah, tentu aku akan baik-baik saja, putraku. Tapi setelah aku menghentikan bayangan kemiripan Alfred dengan Francis yang terus menghantuiku sejak tadi.

Ia, Matthew-ku, masih tetap memperhatikanku dengan pandangan cemas. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus kepala pirangnya yang lembut itu. Sungguh, hanya dengan mengelus kepala Matthew, hatiku kembali tenang.

Karena, ia adalah putraku. Anak yang kusayangi melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

Dan aku lega, Matthew tumbuh menjadi seorang yang kuat dan yang kuinginkan.

Walaupun, aku merawatnya penuh dengan kebohongan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Akan kucuci piringnya setelah ini. Ayah istirahat saja," ucapnya ketika aku selesai dengan elusan di kepalanya. Membereskan sisa gelas teh dan piring kue, putraku itu pergi ke dapur, tepatnya ke wastafel untuk mencuci alat makan.

"Oh iya, Matthew," panggilku. "Ya?" responnya singkat. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Jangan terlalu mencintai Alfred."

Lalu, dalam sesaat dan sekejap, aku merasakan.

Matthew, dengan keterkejutannya, turut mendapat firasat, kalau aku tak merestui hubungannya.

"Maafkan aku, Matthew…" aku berlirih. Hampir tak terdengar bahkan oleh diriku sendiri.

Ah, seandainya ia tahu…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungguh, jika saja ini adalah mimpi, aku pasti ingin segera terbangun dan mencubiti pipiku. Berharap terasa tak sakit dan membuktikan itu memang mimpi.

Namun sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi. Sepelan atau sekeras apa pun aku mencubit pipiku, tetap terasa sakit.

Francis ada di depanku. Benar-benar di depanku.

Membawa serta Alfred, pemuda kekasih Matthew, dan Matthew sendiri.

"Art-"

"Apa artinya ini? Masuk, Matthew!" aku berkata ketus, memotong pembicaraan Francis. Sembari menarik tangan Matthew masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup dengan keras pintu yang ada di belakangku.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Padahal, aku sudah sengaja kabur darinya ke tempat yang jauh dari mana-mana ini!

Apa karena ikatan batin antara aku dan Alfred?

Tidak mungkin!

"Ayah? Ada apa?" Matthew, yang berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan pandangan sayunya seperti biasa. Namun, aku tahu, di balik pandangan itu, ada sedikit rasa takutnya terhadapku.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" bentakku, kepada putraku.

Sebagai seorang Matthew yang lembut, jelas ia terkejut dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku gelap mata.

Aku membentak putraku sendiri, yang bahkan dari kecil hampir tak pernah mengenal kekerasan.

"M-maksud Ayah?" katanya, terbelalak. Aku menunjuk ke depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Dia! Francis yang kurang ajar itu! Kenapa dia ada di sini?" aku menatap ketus nan tajam Matthew.

"D-dia itu ayah Alfred. K-kenapa dengannya, Ayah?"

BRAK.

Tepat ketika pertanyaan Matthew selesai, Francis mendobrak pintu rumah kami.

Dan ia, memelukku.

Erat.

"Akhirnya… aku menemukanmu, Artie…" ia berlirih. Tepat di telingaku.

Tidak!

Jangan lagi!

"Tidak! Kau salah orang! Jangan sentuh aku!" aku meronta. Alfred dan Matthew yang tidak mengerti hanya menonton kami. Dengan pandangan yang…

Sedih?

"Aku yakin kau adalah Arthur! Artie-ku yang telah meninggalkanku dua puluh tahun yang lalu…" kembali, Francis berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku bukan Artie-mu! Dan jangan sentuh aku!" kulepas pelukannya dari tubuhku. Kutatap ia setajam mungkin. Ingin membalas perkataannya.

Tapi…

Aku…

"Ukh…"

Kakiku terasa lemas. Tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku…

Menangis…

"Sial!" umpatku, entah pada siapa. Tapi aku sangat ingin umpatan itu kutujukan untuk Francis, setidaknya pada saat ini.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Mengunjungi aku? Setelah apa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu! Setelah aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, kau malah datang lagi! Aku membencimu! Membencimu hingga aku gila! Aku gila, Sialan!"

Di saat aku menyebut kata sialan untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan, Francis kembali memelukku.

Pelukan yang kurindukan.

Hangat…

"Alfred itu anakmu dengan wanita itu, 'kan?" tanyaku _to_ _the point_. Aku harus tahu kenyataannya, bagaimanapun!

"Bukan," jawab Francis, masih sambil memeluk erat tubuhku yang terasa amat lemas karena terkejut. Ringan, jelas, dan tepat sasaran.

"Dia anakmu. Anak kita, salah satu yang kau tinggalkan…" ia berucap kembali. Kedengaran seperti menyindir, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat.

Mata kedua anak kembarku, Matthew dan Alfred, melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Bahkan Matthew menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Khas dirinya sekali.

Dan Alfred, di balik kacamatanya, mata biru safirnya yang indah mengernyit.

Ah, kedua anak kembarku yang manis…

Salahkah aku memisahkan kalian?

Mungkin jawabannya, iya.

"Aku dan Matthew… bersaudara?" sekejap, pandangan mata biru itu mengarah kepada Matthew.

"Ya. Kalian bersaudara," kataku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengakui ini. Namun ini terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku tak sadar kalau mereka berdua –Alfred dan Francis- telah menyusul kami –aku dan Matthew- sampai ke sini.

"Karena itu… aku tak mengizinkan kalian untuk menjalin hubungan…" lanjutku. Kini, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua menghela napas, dan menundukkan kepala pirang masing-masing.

"Kami mengerti, Ayah…" sahut Matthew. Singkat, bersama serangkai senyum yang membingkai wajah manis dengan mata violetnya.

"Kau… mau memaafkanku, Artie?" kali ini, aku terpaksa mendongak, agar bisa melihat wajah Francis.

Ah, ia tak berubah.

Masih saja tetap seperti dulu.

"Kau juga tak berubah," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Meski begitu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Francis…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku masih merasakannya.

Sakit.

"Kau pasti bahagia dengan wanita itu, 'kan?" aku berucap ketus. Sambil melepas tubuhku dari genggaman Francis. Dan mengelap seluruh air mata yang kukuras karena dirinya.

"Jeanne? Dia sudah meninggal…" entah dalam hal ini, aku harus senang atau tidak.

"Tak lama setelah kau pergi. Tuhan ternyata menghukumku, Artie…" ia melanjutkan, kali ini, ia yang menunduk, dengan wajah memerah.

Ia menangis.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" seruku spontan. Sebenarnya, karena aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis.

"Artie… aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan apa yang telah kulakukan…" Francis terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu terluka, Francis…" kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Aku tak bisa menerima itu. Ia sudah membuatku teramat terluka hingga aku terus hidup sebagai pembohong di hadapan semua orang, termasuk putraku sendiri.

Tapi…

Aku harus mengakui…

Kalau aku masih sangat mencintai Francis.

"Aku sadar, ketika Jeanne meninggal, rasanya tak sakit sama sekali. Tapi, ketika kau meninggalkanku, aku merasa hampa, Artie…" ia berdiri. Terpaksa, aku harus menatap mata birunya, yang selalu berhasil membuatku melayang sejak dulu.

"Aku… masih sangat mencintaimu, Artie…" aku menggeleng keras-keras. Ia bohong!

"Pembohong! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak memiliki pelarian lain selain wanita itu! Dan kembali padaku ketika wanita itu sudah tiada!" tanpa sadar, kalimat itu meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulutku.

"Jika memang aku seperti yang kau katakan, seharusnya sedari dulu aku mencari orang lain untuk kunikahi, Artie. Bukannya repot-repot mencarimu keliling dunia," ah, ia benar.

Tunggu, ia benar-benar tidak salah sama sekali.

Apa ini artinya, ia masih mencintaiku?

Dan saat itu, aku akan katakan tidak!

"Aku tidak percaya…" sungguh, aku tidak percaya padanya. Ia sudah membuatku terluka, bukan hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali.

Pertama, saat aku tak diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Kirkland lagi.

Kedua, saat ia berselingkuh dengan wanita bernama Jeanne itu.

Ketiga, ia malah membawa luka lama yang kuderita selama dua puluh tahun.

"Setelah kau pergi, aku merawat Alfred seorang diri. Terus mengucapkan kebohongan pada anakku sendiri…"

Aku juga. Aku juga begitu.

Aku juga hidup penuh kebohongan dalam membesarkan Matthew. Sama sepertimu!

"Ayah… Papa…" aku dan Francis seketika menoleh ke asal suara.

Mereka, kedua anak kembarku.

Memanggil kami.

Bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Matthew? Aku ti-"

"Ayah… Papa… jangan bertengkar lagi."

Kembali, Matthew dan Alfred –yang kini saling bergandengan tangan-, memanggil kami. Bahkan memotong pembicaraanku yang hampir saja akan melabraknya.

"Aku ingin semua berkumpul… sebagai keluarga…" aku bisa melihat, genggaman pada tangan kanan Matthew, dan tangan kiri Alfred, menguat.

"Kami mohon… Ayah… Papa…"

Alfred menangis. Diikuti Matthew yang juga sudah menangis sedari tadi.

Ah, aku teringat janji sewaktu Alfred masih bayi dulu.

Saat ia kutinggalkan.

Aku menjanjikan, ketika ia tumbuh besar, akan bertemu lagi.

Dan ia juga, memanggilku 'Ayah', seperti yang kuinginkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayah! Papa!" hampir saja aku tersandung ketika mendengar itu. Francis yang sedang menghirup kopinya pun hampir saja menyemburkannya di depan koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Setelah melap tanganku yang basah, tentunya.

"Aku dan Matthew sudah punya kekasih baru!" seru Alfred. Sebari membawa seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dan berambut hitam dengan mata monokrom.

Sedangkan di sebelahnya, ada Matthew, yang membawa pemuda berambut putih dengan mata semerah batu _ruby_.

Ah, untung saja Alfred berteriak di dalam rumah, jadi tak terlalu kedengaran tetangga. Malu.

"Benarkah?" aku dan Francis bertanya canggung.

"Nama saya Kiku Honda, salam kenal, Tuan-Tuan Bonnefoy…" pemuda yang dibawa Alfred menunduk sopan. Yah, aku sedikit tersinggung juga dengan kata 'Tuan-Tuan-nya' itu. Tapi itu memang kenyataan, mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku menoleh kepada Matthew, "namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt si _awesome_ dari Prusia. Salam kenal," pemuda yang dibawa Matthew membuatku agak terkejut.

Astaga, ia sama narsisnya dengan Alfred! Aku yakin, setelah ini mereka pasti bertengkar karena memperebutkan siapa yang paling hebat dan _hero_!

Tunggu sebentar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Alfred selalu dapat kekasih yang sopan, sedangkan Matthew selalu dapat kekasih yang narsis.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja, ya?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting mereka senang. Aku dan Francis juga akan senang.

.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

.

Ceramah panjang namun singkat dari author:

HAHAHA! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fic abal dari author yang juga abal! Fic ini saya bikin sebulan lebih! #sumpah ga ada yang nanya.

Ya sudahlah, review-nya minna? #hajared


End file.
